Lelouch's Amnesia
by Windrises
Summary: Charles took away Lelouch's memories again, but C. C. plans on giving Lelouch reminders of a wonderful past.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and it is based on an anime.

Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Zero, was having a fight with Emperor Charles. Zero and the Black Knights had defeated Charles' knights.

Zero said, "You should give up. There's no way that you could stop me now."

Emperor Charles responded, "You're wrong about that. You have too much confidence in yourself."

Zero proudly said, "I have so much confidence in myself, because I'm the greatest superhero of all time."

Charles punched Zero in the stomach and said, "You're not properly prepared to fight me." Charles threw Zero's mask off.

Zero asked, "What are you going to do?"

Charles had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I'm going to take away your memories of the past few months."

Zero angrily replied, "Don't you dare do that again."

Charles responded, "Prepare to forget about all of the good times you've had recently and you can forget about your relationship with C. C. When I'm done erasing your memories you'll forget that you ever fell in love with her."

Zero angrily replied, "Don't you dare take away the best memories of my life." Charles turned on his geass and used it on Zero while doing an evil laugh.

C. C. broke into Emperor Charles' palace. She used a mech to know the Emperor to the ground. She had a confident smile on her face while saying, "You totally lost."

Charles relaxed on the ground while saying, "You're wrong about that. I erased Zero's recent memories. Everything that he has been accomplishing recently has been erased from his mind."

C. C. angrily replied, "You're a true scoundrel." She carried Zero in her arms and left the palace. She put Zero's mask onto Zero's face before taking him to the Black Knight's hideout.

The Black Knights saw that C. C. was carrying Zero in her arms. Diethard Ried thought that Zero was seriously injured. He was excited about that, because he thought that would make his newest broadcast more exciting. He asked, "What happened to Zero?"

C. C. answered, "The Emperor gave him a hard time."

Diethard asked, "Is he in a lot of pain?"

C. C. answered, "No." Diethard was so disappointed that he left and started looking for something else to broadcast.

Kaname Ohgi asked, "Is Zero going to be okay?"

C. C. answered, "The Emperor erased his memories of the past few months."

Ohgi nervously said, "Oh dear."

C. C. replied, "I'll take him home and try to help him get his memories back."

The next day Lelouch woke up on the living room couch. His memories were gone so he looked around the living room while feeling really confused.

C. C. heard lots of sounds so she went to the living room and hugged Lelouch. Lelouch reacted in surprise to the hug, because his sweetest memories of C. C. weren't in his brain anymore. He asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. sighed and answered, "The Emperor erased your memories again."

Lelouch angrily replied, "I'm tired of that jerk taking away all of my precious memories. How many months of memory did he take away from me this time?"

C. C. said, "I don't know the exact amount, but he erased some really important memories."

Lelouch replied, "I need you to tell me all of the important stuff that the Emperor erased from my mind."

C. C. was nervous about how to explain to Lelouch the relationship that they had formed with each other. She said, "A lot has happened between you and me in recent months."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "We were probably arguing over you ordering too much pizza and me throwing stuff out the window."

C. C. responded, "We've actually been getting along quite well in recent months. We became closer than ever before."

Lelouch didn't believe C. C. was telling the truth. It seemed too good and too weird to be true so he replied, "Whatever. Lets move on to the important stuff."

C. C. could feel her heart loading up with anger and sadness. Lelouch was treating his relationship with her like it was nothing. It was because his memories had been erased from his mind, but she was still upset. She threw a pillow at him.

The pillow was super soft so it didn't hurt. However, Lelouch had such a big ego that he felt offended. He asked, "How could you do such a cruel thing?"

C. C. folded her arms and answered, "Getting hit by a soft pillow barely counts as cruel."

Lelouch asked, "What type of bond have we formed recently?"

C. C. blushed and answered, "You and I started dating." Lelouch laughed at the thought of that. C. C. threw five pillows at Lelouch.

Lelouch had an immature smile on his face while asking, "Did I do something wrong?"

C. C. answered, "I wasn't joking. I admitted my feelings to you and you admitted that you felt the same way. Because of that we've started dating and we're happier than we've ever been."

Lelouch secretly loved the thought of dating C. C., but he still thought that C. C. was joking so he replied, "Yeah right."

C. C. said, "Don't talk like that. You love me."

Lelouch looked sad while replying, "Whatever."

C. C. threw a couch cushion at Lelouch and went to her bedroom. Lelouch laid down on the couch while wondering what he did wrong. He whispered, "How could C. C. and I fall in love? She and I used to argue all the time. She was more like a rival than a friend. Well, she did always work hard to save me and she can be really supportive at times. Plus she's really beautiful and I thought about her a lot after she gave me a kiss."

Lelouch gently opened C. C.'s bedroom door. She looked around and saw tissues that had tears on them. He said, "I'm sorry."

C. C. asked, "Do you not love me anymore?"

Lelouch answered, "The Emperor may of erased my memories, but he can't erase my love for you. I thought you were joking when you said we started dating. It hurt my feelings, because I like you and I thought you were messing me. That's why I acted like a jerk. I didn't trust you and I'm ashamed of myself for that."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "Don't worry about it sweetheart. The Emperor's a big threat to us, but he won't separate us. I love you more than anybody."

Lelouch replied, "I'm hardly worth loving."

C. C. said, "I've been telling you how amazing you are."

Lelouch replied, "Those memories have been erased from my brain."

C. C. responded, "You may be a sneaky and immature person and a really bad dancer, but you're the most precious, supportive, attractive, coolest, and best thing in my life."

Lelouch said, "I'm not used to hearing you talk about me so fondly."

C. C. asked, "Is it a problem?"

Lelouch answered, "No, it's a very nice thing to hear." Lelouch held C. C.'s hand and said, "I'm okay with losing my memories, but I wouldn't be okay with losing you."

C. C. said, "Don't worry. I plan on staying with you forever."

Lelouch smiled and said, "You're the most unforgettable thing in my life." C. C. kissed Lelouch. She started crying again, but this time it was tears of happiness.

The next day C. C. was on the phone with Empress Marianne. Marianne said, "I'm sorry for Charles' punishment for Zero. It was cruel of him to erase his memories."

C. C. replied, "It was a problem at first, but things are getting better. Lelouch and I's love for each other brought back a lot of his memories."

Marianne smiled and said, "You and your future husband have an unbreakable bond."

C. C. replied, "Stop calling him my future husband."

Marianne said, "Then get married to him."

C. C. replied, "I'm dying for him to propose."

Lelouch asked, "What?" C. C. blushed with embarrassment while Marianne giggled.


End file.
